Blue Rage
by Avalon.Roxy
Summary: Billy never imagined that those bullies Brad and Greg could do anything like this...Read on to find out. Extra cautions inside.


Author's Notes and Ramblings:_ I may feel that this story is not overly graphic for the rating of T, but unfortunatly, the Admins who run this site do not agree. Therefore that is why you are seeing this story under the Mature section. However, my previous warning still applies, which is, Due to the sensitive nature of the subject matter within this story(the topic of rape), I HIGHLY ADVISE THAT YOU DO NOT READ if this subject matter bothers you. Now with that said, I don't own any part of MMPR, I'm just borrowing the characters. I only take credit for thislittle plot, and the characters Sarah Duran, Sandy Waraich, Alex Ross, Heather and Taniya Harrison, Mr. Laurel, Brad Stephenson and Greg Davis are my own creation. _

**Blue Rage**

It was Friday evening, and practically the whole entire student body of Angel Grove High was at the Spring Dance that night in April. Of course, Billy and Sarah were there, and so were Jason, Tommy and Kimberly, and Zack were with them too. Trini was unable to make it due to a prior commitment, and Sandy was also away, attending a relative's wedding and reception.

Billy was in the washroom, and was about to leave when in walked Brad Stephenson and Greg Davis. "Well, well, well. Look who it is." Brad taunted.

"Oh no." Billy groaned. He tried to leave, but Brad and Greg blocked the door, keeping him from leaving. Billy tried to get around them, but they kept moving in front of him.

"What's the hurry there?" Greg sneered, pushing him back into the washroom.

"Yeah," Brad added, giving Billy a shove, so that he was between them. "I thought we could have a little friendly chat."

"Friendly chat my ass." Billy replied sarcastically. Brad and Greg responded by pushing him back and forth.

In the gym, Jason had been having a problem of his own. Alex Ross and her friends had been giving him and Taniya Harrison, Heather Harrison's sister some trouble, and it wasn't until one of the teachers supervising the dance, Mr. Laurel, came along and ordered Alex and her friends to leave, that it stopped. Jason went to re-join his friends and noticed that Billy wasn't with them. "Where's Billy?"

"He said he was going to be in the washroom." Tommy replied. Jason looked at his watch.

"For ten minutes?" He asked.

"It's been that long?" Tommy started to get concerned.

Tommy had good reason to be concerned. Down the hallway from the gym, laughter floated out from the guys washroom. Billy was still in there, along with Brad and Greg, who were continuing to push him back and forth between them. "Yeah! The Human Pin-Ball Nerd!" Brad remarked. He and Greg roared with laughter at that comment.

"That's it!" Billy shouted, pushing Greg back hard enough that it gave him a chance to get away. "I've had more than a sufficient amount of this!" He quickly took off out of the washroom.

"Aw where you going geek?" Brad taunted. "We were just starting to have a little fun!"

"Some fun!" Billy shouted back. Greg was going to follow after him when Brad pulled him back in.

"Not so fast man."

"But Brad, what about-?"

"Forget about nerd-boy. I've got an even better idea." Brad smiled evilly. "You know that girl he's seeing?"

While they continued to talk amongst themselves in the washroom, as Billy returned to the gym, Sarah and the others noticed that he had an angry look on his face, and his shirt was rumpled a bit, a part of it untucked from his shorts. "Billy what happened? What took you so long?" Jason asked.

"Those troglodytes Brad and Greg, that's what happened." Billy scowled. "They came into the facilities as I was leaving, and proceeded with jostling me."

"Jostling?" Zack asked, confused.

"They were pushing him around." Sarah said. "Right?"

"Precisely." Billy replied glumly.

"Too bad they can't not let idiots like them into the dance." Kim commented sarcastically.

"It would make things better for all, that's for sure." Tommy added, he and Kim laughing.

"That'll be the day." Billy remarked, still mad about what happened.

Several minutes passed, and Sarah was leaving the gym, heading down the hallway to the washroom so that she could fix her hair and make-up a bit. She had to walk by the guys washroom to get to the ladies, and as she walked by, someone from inside the guys washroom reached out and grabbed her from behind. "What the-?" Sarah barely had any time to scream before a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Don't make any noise bitch!"

"Brad?" Sarah gasped in the spare moment he uncovered her mouth. "What are you doing? Let me go!" She screeched. Forcing her into the washroom, Brad and Greg slammed her up against the wall. Sarah tried to break free, struggling as Greg held her by her legs, and Brad started to pull down her jeans.

"Stop it!" Sarah cried out, but was met with a hard slap across the face. Blood trickled from her nose.

"Shut up bitch!" Brad yelled. Sarah continued to scream as Brad now pulled down her underwear. "I told you to shut your trap!" He slapped her again across the side of her head. Because the washrooms were far from the gym, and everyone was inside the gym with the music blaring, nobody could hear what was happening.

"Don't do this!" Sarah pleaded, starting to cry.

"You know you want it!" Brad taunted menacingly.

"Yeah, you love it whenever you get banged by that nerd!" Greg added, referring to Billy. He and Brad laughed maniacally.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Sarah cried, sobbing in pain as Brad forced himself on her. Nobody could hear the commotion going on inside the washroom.

Five minutes passed, then ten, before Brad and Greg returned from the washroom, and slipped into the gym, unnoticed by the crowd. Sarah wasn't with them, for they had left her in the washroom, hurt and crying. Although no one payed attention to how long Brad and Greg had been gone, Billy was starting to worry about Sarah because she still hadn't returned to the gym. Five more minutes went by, making it fifteen minutes that she was now gone for. Where's Sarah? Billy thought, worried, anxious. Weaving his way through the crowded gym, he then spotted Jason and Tommy. "Have you seen Sarah?" Billy asked them.

"She still hasn't come back from the bathroom?" Jason said.

"No, and it's been fifteen minutes since she left. I hope nothing's amiss."

"She'll be okay. Sarah probably had something feminine-related to take care of. Kim usually takes longer when that happens." Tommy said. Kim, who was behind him talking with Taniya Harrison, turned around sharply and elbowed Tommy in the ribs. "Ow! Hey!"

"I heard that!" Kim smirked.

"Well it's true." Tommy pouted, rubbing the sore spot where Kim hit him. Billy sighed, still worried.

"I hope you're correct." He replied. However, when "American Science" by Duran Duran started playing, Sarah still hadn't come back to the gym, and this was her favourite song too. "That's it. I'm going to look her." Billy told Jason. As he was walking towards the door, out into the hallway, Zack was coming in the other direction.

"Hey Billy, where are you going?"

"To find Sarah. She hasn't come back from the washroom." Billy replied. "Sarah?" He called out when he was in the hallway, hoping she'd hear him. When Billy walked down the hallway towards the washrooms, he heard what sounded like someone crying. Billy immediately recognized the voice as Sarah's. "Sarah?" Billy called into the ladies washroom. "What's wrong?" In the guys washroom, Sarah looked up when she heard Billy's voice.

"Billy?" She cried out between sobs. "I'm in here!" Billy was surprised to hear her voice coming from guys washroom. He went in to check on her.

"Sarah, what are you-Oh my God!" Billy was shocked to see she had blood on her pants and face. "What happened? Are you okay?" He asked, frantic.

"No." Sarah cried, sinking into Billy's arms as he helped her up.

"Then, what? Please, tell me." Billy pleaded.

"I- I was raped."

"What?" Billy was horrified. Who would do something like that to Sarah? He thought. "Didn't anyone hear anything?"

"No. No one was in the hall, and besides, who would be able to hear anything over the loud music?"

"Sarah, who did this to you?" Billy asked. For a moment, Sarah hesitated, wondering if she should tell him. "Well? Who was it?"

"It, it was Brad." She replied.

"Brad?" Billy exclaimed. "BRAD STEPHENSON?" Upon hearing the name of one of his worst enemies, his blood began to boil with rage. Billy paced back and forth, muttering to himself.

"Billy, what are you going to do?" Sarah asked, seeing that he was really mad. Seething with such anger that no one had ever seen from him, Billy kicked the garbage can with such a force that practically sent it flying across the washroom, banging loudly into the wall. Turning on his heels, Billy stormed out of the washroom.

"I'm gonna grind that bastard's face into the wall!" Billy snarled.

"Billy?" Sarah started to follow after him. "Billy wait up!" Hobbling because of the pain, Sarah could barely keep up to Billy as he made his way into the gym. Where is he? Billy thought angrily as he pushed through the crowd, taking people by surprise as he shoved them aside, intent on only one thing: Finding Brad and Greg. Sarah could only watch at the gym doors. Jason and Tommy saw Billy coming, but Billy just pushed them aside, not saying a word.

"Billy what's going on? Where's Sarah?" Jason asked. No response. Seeing the really angry look Billy had on his face, they knew something had to be wrong. He and Tommy exchanged worried glances and started to follow him. Billy found Brad and Greg by the concession area, laughing. Swine! Billy thought, enraged. Catching Greg off guard, Billy grabbed him and slammed him head-first into the wall, knocking him out cold. He slumped to the floor.

"What the-?" Brad tried to speak but was cut off as Billy shoved him violently into the wall. "The hell is wrong with you geek?"

"You sick pervert!" Billy roared, punching him in the stomach. "You raped my girlfriend!" Billy then hit Brad in the face. Brad blinked as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"You'll pay for that!" Brad rushed at Billy, tackling him to the floor. They rolled around hitting and kicking each other until Billy got Brad onto his back. Before Brad could get up, Billy railed into him, punching and hitting him wherever he could. People crowded around, watching.

"You stupid, sick, lecherous, fucking piece of human waste!" Billy growled, saliva foaming at the corners of his mouth.

"Get off me man!" Brad pleaded. Jason and Tommy pushed through the crowd and jumped into the foray, grabbing Billy by his arms and pulling him off Brad. Billy struggled to break free of their grasp.

"Let go of me!" Billy snarled, his face almost demonic, raving mad. Jason literally had to slap Billy on the face to get some sense into him.

"Billy! Snap out of it man!" Jason shouted, shaking him. Finally, Billy stopped struggling, and Jason and Tommy let him go. Kim came up to them to find out what happened. "Billy, what's the matter with you man?" Jason asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Billy replied, seeming surprised to find himself back in the gym. "All I remember, is Sarah telling me that she was raped. By Brad." He wiped the saliva off his face.

"What?" Kim, Tommy and Jason replied almost simultaneously. They saw Sarah hobbling through the crowd, coming towards them. She had bruises and blood on her face, and blood on her pants.

"Oh my God!" Jason ran up to her, followed by Kim and Tommy. Billy joined them, and so did a crowd of other people.

"Sarah, is it true?" Kim asked her. "Billy said that Brad raped you." She tried to give Sarah a hug, but she wouldn't let her. "Sarah what's wrong? Why can't I hug you?"

"I can't let anyone touch me until they collect evidence." Sarah replied. "Sorry, Kim."

"You're going to the police?"

"Of course I am girl. Brad is not going to get away with this." Sarah replied.

"He better not. I can't believe he had the nerve to do that to you." Finally, Mr. Caplan arrived on the scene, having been alerted about the commotion by the teachers supervising the dance.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Caplan demanded, his face almost red. "I'm hearing stories about a fight breaking out!"

"There was a fight, Mr. C. But that was only because Sarah was raped." Kim told him.

"Raped? Sarah was raped?" Mr. Caplan couldn't believe something like that could happen at school. "Well how the hell could that happen?"

"I was pulled into the washroom by Brad Stephenson and his friend Greg Davis, and that's where they raped me." Sarah explained.

"Both of them raped you?"

"No, just Brad. But Greg was still involved. He held me while Brad raped me."

"And nobody heard anything?" Mr. Caplan asked. Looking around, he could see people in the surrounding crowd shaking their heads.

"There wasn't anyone in the hall." Sarah said. Seeing the bruises and blood on Sarah's face, and the blood on her pants, Mr. Caplan believed what she told him had happened

"So what happened with Brad?" He asked, seeing that Brad didn't look too well, considering the pummeling he got from Billy. "What about this fight that broke out?" Mr. Caplan then saw that Billy had blood on his hands, took one more look at Brad's bleeding nose and Greg laying unconscious on the floor, he put two and two together. "William, are you responsible for this?"

"I-I don't know." Billy replied, still in a state of shock. "Oh God!" Billy saw the blood on his hands. "Where did all this hemoglobin come from?"

"You don't remember?" Tommy asked him. "You were hitting Brad. Look at him." He pointed at Brad, showing Billy how badly he looked.

"Oh, God Almighty." Billy felt sick. "What have I done?" He paced back and forth, extremely nervous. "All, all I remember is Sarah telling me she had been raped, and then, the next thing I remember is someone slapping me. In the interim of those events, it's all a total blank." Billy sat down on the bleachers. "I beat Brad up?"

"Yeah, you gave him a pretty good pummeling." Jason replied.

"I mean, I know it looks pretty obvious that I did, but, I honestly don't remember it. It's, like my mind just, blacked out." The police, a CSI unit and a medical team had now shown up, since someone had called 911, and Sarah was helped outside to the waiting ambulance.

"Please don't do anything to Billy. He was just protecting me." Sarah pleaded to the police officers nearby as she was walking out of the gym with the EMT. Brad Stephenson was also helped outside to another waiting ambulance, and Greg, who was still unconscious, was loaded onto a stretcher.

"What's going to happen to me?" Billy asked, worried about how much trouble he was going to be in.

"I don't know bro. I guess that'll be up to Mr. Caplan." Jason replied, although he wasn't too sure either of Billy's fate.

"I mean, he raped my girlfriend. And even though I don't remember beating Brad up, and I wish that I hadn't, I-I couldn't let him get away with what he did to her."

"I know man, I believe you. And he won't get away with it. Sarah's going to have him charged." Jason said. "You heard that, right?"

"Affirmative. I heard, I know." They both looked up to see Mr. Caplan walking towards them, with a troubled look on his face.

"Well, the police are taking statements from people, and a detective will be with Sarah at the hospital, getting a statement from her. They have a crime scene unit combing the bathroom for evidence. Since this took place on school property, they said that I should be able to handle it." He said.

"What about what happened to Sarah?" Jason asked him.

"I'll be working with the police on that matter, as she has told me that she plans to charge Brad and Greg." Mr. Caplan sighed, exasperated, shaking his head. "I don't understand how this could've happened."

"Nobody knew this was gonna happen Mr. C.. Nothing like this can be predicted." Jason said.

"Thanks for the thought Jason, but school is supposed to be safe. No one should ever have to go through something like that here."

"Mr. Caplan, it can happen anywhere, even at school." Tommy said.

"Well, next time there's a dance, or some other kind of event, I'm having teachers placed in the halls. I want to make sure this never happens again." Mr. Caplan replied.

"Uh, sir?" Billy asked, still obviously nervous. "Am I, going to be in trouble?" Mr. Caplan sighed again.

"I really don't know at this point. I understand your anger over what Brad did to Sarah, Billy. But still, you fought with him. And I can't ignore that."

"I wish I could tell you that I remember doing that, but, I honestly don't. However, if other people say I did, and this blood on my hands makes it all the more obvious, then it must be true." Billy said.

"Well, unfortunately it is. Practically the whole gym saw what happened. Now, the police have told me that they won't be involved in that matter. They said I have full discretion in it, and I guess that means you know that I will have to punish you."

"I understand, and realize that sir." Billy replied. He hung his head, ashamed.

"I'll decide about that by Monday." Just then, there was a set of pounding footsteps as Mr. Cranston came rushing up to them.

"What happened here? I just got a call from Kim saying that Sarah was raped, and Billy got hurt too."

"Yeah Dad. That bully Brad Stephenson I told you about, he raped Sarah." Billy said.

"Well, what about you? Kim said you also got hurt."

"Not entirely. Although I don't remember this, I apparently beat Brad up."

"Oh son, that's the last thing you should've done." Mr. Cranston shook his head in disbelief. "Is he badly hurt?" He asked Mr. Caplan.

"We don't know about him yet. He's been taken to the hospital to be checked out."

"What the hell? You want to know how badly hurt Brad is? Dad, he raped Sarah!" Billy snapped indignantly. "He degraded her! Don't you even care about that?"

"Billy, of course I care about that. She's a sweet, caring girl who didn't deserve what he did her. But right now, you could be in major trouble too."

"Mr. Cranston, right now Billy will be disciplined by me. I can't say if anything else will happen to him."

"The police aren't going to be involved?"

"They gave me full discretion in this matter." Mr. Cranston breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Thank you Mr. Caplan." He said, and took Billy with him to the car to go home.

At the hospital, Sarah was taken in so that a rape kit could be collected. Evidence was taken and collected, and it was passed on to the police, and pictures were taken of the bruises on Sarah's face and the rest of her body. Though all of this made Sarah feel uncomfortable, she knew that it was all necessary if she was going to be able to build a case against Brad and Greg.

Down in the ER, Sarah's mother Julie Duran arrived in a panic. "Where's my daughter Sarah?" She asked one of the nurses on duty. Luckily they were finished with the rape kit, and Sarah was back waiting at her bed. "Sarah!"

"Mom?" Sarah looked up from reading a magazine.

"I heard about what happened. Are you alright?"

"Are you kidding? I've been poked and prodded, examined and re-examined. I feel like a lab rat."

"I know honey. But if you're going to charge this boy, you've got in endure this." Ms. Duran replied.

"Yeah, I know Mom." Sarah looked past her. "Where's Roberta?"

"She's with a friend. I was in too much of a hurry to get here when I heard about what happened, that I wasn't able to phone her."

"That's fine. I'd actually prefer it if she didn't know right now."

"Are you sure about that?" Ms. Duran asked.

"Mom, she's thirteen. She doesn't need this kind of stuff getting into her head."

"Well she's going to find out anyway, especially if and when we take this guy to court you know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sarah replied in agreement."

"I'll tell her-" Ms. Duran put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "We'll, tell her tomorrow."

Before Sarah was released from the hospital, the doctor tending to her gave her an emergency contraceptive pill so that there wouldn't be any chance of her getting pregnant, as Brad did not bother to use a condom. She was also given a recommendation to come back in a month so that she could be tested for any possible STD's.

In another area of the hospital, Brad Stephenson and Greg Davis were getting treated for their injuries. Greg regained consciousness to find out that he only had a mild concussion. Brad's injuries were also minor, which was surprising considering the pummeling that Billy had given him. After they were treated, both Brad and Greg were released into the custody of the police.

Over the weekend, Sarah wanted time to recover from the incident, and asked her friends that she be left alone for the time being. She spent most of that time to herself in her room, writing out things in a journal. When Monday rolled around, Sarah felt she was ready to return to school. She was determined not to let the fact that she was raped there ever get to her. But as she walked down the hallway to her class that morning, she felt like people were staring at her, talking amongst themselves about what happened to her. They seemed afraid to approach Sarah, afraid of not knowing what to say to her.

Billy was also called down to the office that day, as Mr. Caplan needed to discuss the matter of how he should be disciplined. The secretary gave Mr. Caplan a buzz over the intercom, letting him know that Billy was there. "Ah yes, send him in please." Mr. Caplan replied. He put down his pen on his desk beside the papers he was working on as the door opened, and in walked Billy, with a very worried look on his face. "Have a seat please William." Anxious, Billy found an empty chair and sat down, facing Mr. Caplan at his desk. "Alright, now William, seeing as you've only had that other incident involving Brad a couple months ago, and no other fights before, or since that time, I will take that into consideration. I am also going to take into account that you only got into this second fight because you were upset about what Brad had done to Sarah. I know that you care about her a great deal."

"Yes sir, thank you sir. Does this mean that I have detention again?" Billy asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm not sure that detention would be an appropriate punishment in this case. For that reason, I have decided that after school, for a half hour, starting today, you will be assisting the cafeteria crew with their food preparation for the next day's break and lunch."

"But sir," Billy protested. "I have insufficient knowledge of how to work with food. I don't even know my way around a kitchen."

"Well, now's a good a time as any to start learning. If you can handle working in a science lab, you can handle working in a kitchen." Mr. Caplan told him. "Then for the second half hour, you will be assisting the custodian with his rounds, cleaning the classrooms and so forth."

"Yes sir." Billy replied glumly. "For how much time will I be working after the school hours?"

"For one week." Mr. Caplan replied. "Alright?"

"Affirmative."

"You may leave." Billy sighed dejectedly as he got up and left Mr. Caplan's office.

At lunch, Billy found Sarah in the cafeteria, and she was sitting alone. "Hey, is there room for another?" She looked up, smiling.

"For you, anytime." Billy pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Where's Jason and the others?" Billy asked.

"I don't know. They said they'd be here." Sarah replied with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I wish people wouldn't just, stare at me."

"Stare at you? How are they staring at you?"

"With these looks of pity. Whenever I walk by, people stop talking amongst themselves, they stare, and then go back to whatever they were talking about before I walked past them. Or they probably start talking about me and what happened to me." Sarah explained with another exasperated sigh. "Then again, I could be getting paranoid."

"Maybe people don't know what to say. It is a sensitive issue, what happened to you." Billy said.

"But that's just it. I would rather have people just talk to me. Maybe not just to give their sympathies and all. I'm still the same person I am before it happened."

"I know." Billy replied, giving Sarah a hug. "Although I can't begin to understand the trauma you went through, you know that I'll always be here to listen whenever you need to vent, or cry, if you need to."

"I know you will. Thanks for caring." Sarah gave Billy a kiss. "But, enough about me for now. How did it go with Mr. C.?"

"I've been sentenced to work for an hour after school each day of this week, starting today. For the first half of that hour, I have to assist the cafeteria crew in preparing things for the next day."

"That sounds like fun." Sarah remarked.

"Yeah, really. Remember when I tried to barbeque those burgers for us?"

"Like it was yesterday. They were hard as rocks and I referred to them as hockey pucks." Sarah replied with a giggle at the memory. Billy rolled his eyes. "Oh come on honey, you gave it your best."

"Then for the last half of the hour I have to help out the custodian with his cleaning duties."

"Yikes. Janitorial work."

"I just hope he doesn't make me clean the toilets in the washrooms." Billy commented, shuddering.

"Yeah, I know how disgusting they can get."

"I'll just cross my fingers and hope for the best."

"Yeah, me too." Finally Jason, Kim and Tommy, arrived and found the table where Billy and Sarah were sitting. With them were Sandy, Trini and Zack.

"Trini and I heard about what happened on Friday." Sandy said, she and Trini giving Sarah a hug before they sat down.

"Yeah, that's just messed up." Zack remarked. "How can anyone do such a thing?"

"How are you holding up?" Trini asked.

"I'm just taking things one day at a time." Sarah replied. "The detective I talked to gave me a referral to a counselor I can talk to whenever I need to."

"Don't forget you also have us." Kim said.

"Yeah, we'll always be here for you." Jason added.

"Thanks guys. While it's good to know that I can lean on all of you for support, it's still a good idea to talk to someone with professional expertise." Sarah replied.

"That's cool. We understand." Tommy said.

"Have you found out anything on whether Brad and Greg are getting charged?" Sandy asked.

"Well, I was told by the detective that their arraignment hearing is today. Anything else, I'm not sure of as of yet." Sarah said.

"I hope they get charged." Zack said. "And I hope they get tried as adults. Brad and Greg should both be in prison for this."

"It all depends on what happens at their arraignment hearing." Sarah said to Zack "But yeah, I agree with you. They knew what they were doing, and should be tried in adult court for this."

When their day in court came for their arraignment hearing, Brad and Greg were given separate attorneys, and separate arraignment hearings. Brad was allowed bail, and so was Greg, both at five-thousand dollars, cash or bond. When Sarah heard about this, she was not very happy to say the least. Sarah had hoped that no bail would even be allowed, and that they'd have to stay in remand. Now she just hoped that no one would have the money to post bail for the both of them. But after three days, both Brad and Greg's parents were able to post their bail, and they were released into their custody, however, they were ordered placed under house arrest.

"Did you hear the latest news?" Billy asked. He was visiting Sarah at her house that day. Ms. Duran was out running errands, and Roberta was out visiting with a friend.

"What happened?"

"Those two troglodytes managed to be get freed from police custody."

"What?" Sarah was shocked. "Who the fuck had that kind of money? I mean, for the both of them, their bail was like, ten-thousand dollars!"

"It was their parents." Billy replied. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful." She remarked with a note of heavy sarcasm. "What's next? Them returning to school?"

"Negative." Billy said. "I spoke to Mr. Caplan and he said they've been expelled. They have been placed under house arrest though."

"That doesn't mean anything. They could still try to duck that." Sarah replied with a dejected sigh. "Sometimes I really hate out justice system." She scowled. "I wish that rapists would get remand without bail, like they do to murderers. And this separate system for juvenile offenders is a crock of shit. As far as I'm concerned, if they know what they're doing is wrong, and yet they still commit the crime, they should be subject to the same laws and punishments as adults."

"I know." Billy said as he sat down beside her, and took her into his arms. "I understand your frustration and agree with you completely." Sarah looked up at Billy and could see the comfort in his eyes. Billy leaned forward and gave Sarah a kiss, and she happily returned it. They kissed again, each time, each one more passionate. But something in Sarah made her pull back all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked, perplexed at her reaction. "I hope I didn't hurt you, because if I did-"

"No, Billy. You didn't. It's not you, it's me."

"Then, what is it? Does it have something to do with what happened to you?"

"Well, yes." Billy then knew where this was going.

"I think I should tell you now, and not before we're in an intimate situation, in the heat of the moment, that sort of thing. While I don't want to let this whole thing change our relationship, I just think it should be best, for me, and that it may be a while, before I'm ready to be more intimate. Please understand, this is nothing against you Billy. My counselor tells me that, it's just, sometimes with a victim of sexual assault, there's this mechanism that goes off in their brain, that brings back the memories of their rape, even when they're having a consensual intimate moment with their partner. This can be helped. I just have to work with my counselor on turning this mechanism off." Sarah explained.

"Oh, I see what you mean." Billy said.

"So for a time being, I'd rather hold off on, you know, going all the way." Billy pulled Sarah close to him.

"Sarah, you know I won't force you to do anything that you're not comfortable with, especially now with what Brad did to you. I love you too much. I love you enough that you don't have to use physical intimacy to express it. Aside from those two phenomenal times that we've gone all the way together, I still enjoy just, being close to you. That will never change." This made Sarah really happy. He's not like most guys, she thought. And that comforted her.

"You're really sweet. I'm so lucky to have a guy like you." Sarah said, giving Billy a kiss.

"Whenever you're ready." Billy told her. "I can wait."

As for the case against Brad and Greg, the court ruled that Brad knew that what he was doing was a crime, and therefore should be tried as an adult. This happened because a deal had been made with Greg, that if he testified as to Brad knowing what he was doing, he could get tried in Youth Court, and get a lighter sentence since he was only an accomplice. Greg was tried in Youth Court, and was given a sentence of five-hundred hours community service, to be served at a Rape-Crisis Center in where he could get a first-hand idea of what the trauma is like when someone has to go through what Brad had done to Sarah.

Brad on the other hand, chose to take his chances with the jury, and was found guilty of rape. He got sentenced to 15 years in prison. When Sarah heard about Brad's punishment, she was satisfied, and found it to be a reasonable punishment for what he did to her.

The End


End file.
